ShinKumi Valentine's Day Tribute
by 321noeoen123
Summary: A ShinKumi Valentine's Day Tribute. Shin, wanting to escape the girls always tormenting him on Valentine's Day, asks for Yankumi's help. She agrees, on one condition: He has to make her chocolates! Enjoy!


**Hello everybody, a special treat! A ShinKumi Valentine's Tribute!!!  Many special thanks to my father, who helped me out big time. I'd written about 2200 words, when my computed decided to take it upon him/her/itself to completely wipe it away, or so I thought. Luckily, when I viewed the contents of my usb-stick (trying to figure out what happened…) I found there were _4_ files mentioned, when I could only see_ two_. So, technically-impaired as I am, I called for 'daddy!!!!!' to come help :D And YES! He managed to procure the temps I was looking for, and saved my hide! All of you, please, hail my father! Of you'd have never gotten to see this, as I couldn't possibly've retyped all of this, let alone gather the strenght for such a task… xD**

**Anyways, enjoy, and please leave a review! (In which, of course, thank-you-daddy's are _more_ than welcome… ;)**

* * *

Shin'd been practising his 'chocolate-making-skills' on and off for about a month now. He truly didn't know what had gotten into him. If his friends ever found out… The teasing would _never_ stop, of that he was sure. And even worse, if _Yamaguchi_ dropped in on him, his appartment a mess… Normally, girls would be the one's to give chocolate on Valentine's Day, but, as Shin seemed to get enough chocolate to last him the entire year, he always figured that _if_ he was going to give a girl chocolate, he'd do it on Valentine's Day, just to be different. Little did he know, this was the tradition within the Kuroda Kumi as well, they'd switched Valentine's Day and White Day around, so they'd get to keep their ojou at home at the national Love Holiday. Although they wouldn't admit it, they were kind of _protective_ of their one and only 'little girl', and aimed at keeping all 'not-so-decent' men away (meaning the men that wouldn't accept _all_ of her).

Of course, this meant Shin only did so at times when he was sure there was absolutely _zip_ chance of _anyone_ barging in on him, most especially his homeroom/math-teacher. At some point during his year, she'd acquired a spare key to his 'house'. He spent quite a lot of his time over at her place, most of the time because they'd been having an intense discussion on the rooftop on one of her problems she kept on bothering him with, and ended up wanting to continue the discussion. So they'd just set off in the general direction of their homes, and he ended up 'walking her home'. Things were already a little _too_ reversed for his tastes, so this gave him some sort of sence of reality. Or so he kept telling himself. But the truth was, he just liked her house, her family, her… Her in general, really, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that. She was still positively _fawning _over that police-officer, and he knew he stood no chance at present. So, he just curbed himself in whenever she mentioned _him_, and kept on involving himself more and more in her life.

If she, at one point, would just realise how much he was _always_ there for her, would it change things? Probably not, and if it did, it would most likely not be in his favour. So Shin kept a low profile, but being there all the time none-the-less. Yes, he knew that at one point, she'd probably realise they _were_ spending an _inordinate_ amount of time together, but he counted on her renowned denseness to keep that moment a long, _long_ time away. In kumi-matters, she always knew exactly what was right, and had a keen intuïtion. But in real life? Not a clue.

0o0

Said woman, Yankumi (or Yamaguchi Kumiko, but all of 3-D (exept for Shin) had long seized to see her as such), 3-D homeroom and math-teacher, was cruising the hallways with a a determined glint in her eyes. This specific glint, well known on Shirokin Gakuen, had many a student and teacher alike backing off, deciding to take another route alltogether, _anything_ really, to avoid Yamaguchi-sensei when she was in _that_ mode. Only 4 students in the whole school knew (coïncidentally Shin's best friends) what could've caused such a reaction (other than a student being abused somewhere). And seeing as she was heading _into_ the school rather than running out of it, it had to be him. Shin, the fearless leader of 3-D. They all respected him, but secretly thought him a little foolish. Honestly, it was one thing to _like_ Yankumi in that way (eeeyeeew! They'd think at even the slightest mentioning of that subject), but a whole _other_ thing to keep pissing her off like that. Why did he do that, anyway?

Yankumi took a left, and stormed up the stairs, not noticing that the whole hallway suddenly seemed to exude an aura of relief (once more). "Sawada…!" she hollered, as she barged through the last available door, which gave access to the rooftop. The rooftop was _the_ place to look when you needed the genius mind of said 3-D student, or, in this case, to scold him for skipping class. Again. `

"You skipped out of both homeroom_ and_ maths today!" she continued on, apparently oblivious as to how he seemed to be asleep. He was laying there on the bench, on his back, with a magazine opened on top of his head, blocking out the sun. She _knew_ the vibrations of her footsteps on the stairs had given him a first warning, and her aura a second one. She never doubted this knowledge, though she never questioned it either, or at least, not actively. Not once had she stood still, and wondered why she knew this, let alone _how._ "Yes he'd been sparring with Kyou-san on and off, but had that developed his sense of aura's that much?" was all she deemed the thought worthy, and that too, soon, dissapeared at the sight of him. He looked… peaceful… like that. Like a vision, which had her relaxing everytime she came across it. "Hey, wait! I'm mad at him, why am I comparing him to a 'vision of peace' all of the sudden?" she wondered, before finding her anger once more, shaking a slight feeling of dissapointment (for disturbing this _peace_) away.

"If it was only homeroom, I could've understood… But you might actually learn something _new_ during mathclass! I admit, it's not _very_ likely, but still! You should at least come, and pretend to sleep there, instead of here!" she ranted.

"…"

"Oh, just drop the act, sleepy-head, we _both_ know you're awake!" the now _very_ irate woman ground out, stomping over to him. Sawada raised his head briefly in acknowledgement, causing the magazine to slide of his head. One hand lazily moved to catch it, and he did, with style, as always. As he eyed the woman who'd been the first to reach his heart, watching her lean against the fence, the took a deep breath. Time to take the plunge…

0o0

"Ne, Yankumi…" _Didn't she ever notice how he never seemed to say _no_ to her? How he was _always_ there for her, when she needed it? How he was slowly becoming the _only _person she relied on? She, a yakuza ojou, who hadn't relied on _anyone_ but herself in the past? How could she _possibly_ be that dense? But then again, this was _Yankumi_, after all…_

"Nani, Sawada?" _With Shin, she felt as if she could talk to him about anything that she felt like, or ask him about all kinds of things. From how to deal with issues at school, to advise on kumi-matters. He always seemed to have something decent (or at least logical) to say, and it always made sense in _some_ way. Though she had to figure out herself just _what_ kind of sense in non-kumi matters that didn't require _direct_ attention.. With Shin, she didn't have to act all girly and/or refined. Or like she had the world to rule. Or like a lovesick fool, the way she made herself look whenever Shinohara-sensei was around._

_With Shin, it didn't matter what mood she was in. She didn't have to pretend. He accepted her as she was. She could just be her usual self, her _true _self, and he was okay with it. Just as she was okay with him… Okay, perhaps not with him skipping class, but still…_

Both were lost in their own thoughts for a moment. Then Shin returned to his senses, and the question he'd been about to ask. He broke the silence with: "Anou sa, isn't Valentine's Day coming just next week? Are you going to spend the day with someone special?"

Oh my… He was acting waaaay too bold for his own health…

"Ehhh? Sawada?" Yankumi blushed, before reeling herself in, and casting a sneaky glance at her student.

"You were thinking impure thoughts again, weren't you? What I meant, dumbass, was: are you used to spending Valentines Day with someone special? Or do you spend it with your family (he kept his wording safe, for they were still at school grounds, after all)?"

"I usually spend it with the Kumi (tact, seemingly, was lost on her…), why?"

"Well, Valentines Day is a day I'd rather skip all together, it's the worst day of the year for me. Every year, getting hunted down by girls with chocolate and cards, it's annoying."

"So, why did you ask me about how I spend _my_ Valentine's Day then?"

"Well, I kind of need your… help… Yankumi."

Sawada Shin glanced at Yamaguchi Kumiko, who was grinning at him goofi, accompanied by both an even goofier wink, and a _major _thumbs-up. Then he quickly looked away again, to hide his smirk. _Gotcha._ He had just but to mention needing help, and she'd be ready to cross oceans. "How can I help, Sawada?"

"Well, could you let me kind of… crash… at your place, for that day? I can't imagine any girl following me there, with Kyou-san around and everyone…"

"Sure, I guess… It isn't like it's the first time you've been over. Oh, and jii-san asked if you wanted to come by for dinner today."

"…Sure" Sawada replied, trying to keep a grin of pure happiness from being noticed.

But then, Shin wasn't the only one trying to hide a grin…

"Oh my, oh my, aren't _I_ going to be a lucky woman next week!" she then proceeded to mumble to herself, in a way she _knew_ would catch his attention.

"…Why?"

"Well, every year, the whole kumi makes me chocolates, it's kind of a requirement. We sort of switched Valentine's Day and White day around, though when or why I wouldn't know. But even so… I sure hope you'll be making me some as well…^^ "

"…" Was this fate being kind, of being cruel? Shin couldn't really figure that out at the moment, and then decided he didn't really care, for what a chance this was!

"I'll be waiting for them. And just so you know, I'll be comparing them to Tetsu's and Minoru's, so they'd better be _really _good!"

Yankumi had never _really_ expected for him to give in to this condition. For as long as she'd known Sawada Shin (and as much as she'd learned from his friends), he'd _never _shown interest in even girls before (or even women, he just didn't respond to Fujiyama like the rest of 3-D did), let alone making one (_yes_, she considered herself a woman) _chocolates_… So, she'd just mentioned this particular tradition as a way to get him unnerved. This was a favourite sport of hers, making the 'cool-looking' Sawada Shin lose his composure. She never even realised that she was the _only_ one capable of doing so…

Shin just shrugged, trying to keep that _annoying_ blush that always threatened to erupt around her at certain times away, and said: "Sure. But, if they're truly the best, or at least better than Tetsu's and Minoru's, you'd _better_ eat them _all_…"

"Wha…?" But before Yankumi could form another question, let alone a response, he'd already walked away, seemingly the epitome of calmness.

0o0

The week passed uneventful, for one Sawada Shin at least, as did the weekend, but he could feel the anxiety grow within himself. The rest of the week only allowed said feeling to rise up even more from within. On Friday, Valentine's Day, Shin opened his locker, and stepped to the side (out of routine). And yes, of course, a load of cards and what-not fell down to the floor. As every year (not only on Shirokin Gakuen, but everywhere), younger and older sisters had 'convinced' (read: bullied) their younger/older brothers into delivering their cards to Sawada Shin's locker. And, also as every year, and the years before, Shin dumped them all. There was only one person he wanted to receive a card from, and he was _pretty_ sure she hadn't sent him one.

During class (yes, he went this year, instead of hiding away) Shin revelled in the silence (at least, as silent as 3-D would ever get). He'd come, because he figured girls were actually _less_ likely to ambush him at school than they were when he was out. After maths, he attended homeroom, but then dissapeared to the rooftop for some (as he felt) earned rest. He'd already told his friends to let him be, and _not_ set him up on _whatever _kind of date the'd undoubtedly planned for him. And, as it happened, Yankumi had some papers to grade, so he was left alone until he'd actually felt completely refreshed, a singularity in the Yankumi-days. She never let him stay 'up' for too long, always nagging about coming to class more, or asking him questions about what not and more, or just sitting with him silently. And try as he might, he never _truly_ relaxed when the latter took place.

So when she did come and pick him up, he was ready. She'd taken a copious amount of time, and he was glad. He'd observed a group (read: army) of fan girls and boys outside, but his long absence had convinced them into thinking he'd already left. Lucky him…

They left in silence, side by side, not a word was spoken but they both understood. He acted as though he didn't see Yankumi eyeing his backpack with 'sneaky' interest (an elephant in a chinastore had more tact), and she tried to not let it show too much (tried being the operative word here…). But, as the trip went on, she focussed her thoughts on the upcoming candy-fest (having finally convinced herselg that, no, she _couldn't_ see through fabric after all). And this time, it was Shin's turn to look at something inconspicuously. They had the sun in their backs, and the way their arms swished to and fro at the same time made it look (from the shadows) like they were holding hands. He allowed the tiniest of smirks to cross his lips, before turning his attention forward once more. Ah, the irony…

0o0

At the Kuroda 'estate', as Shin'd dubbed it in his mind, they were greeted wholeheartedly by Tetsu, Minoru and Ryuuichiro Kurodo himself. Wondering at the absence of a certain scar-eyed man, Shin eyed the room warily, and ducked right in time to escape a fist aimed for his head. "Good call, Young Master Red Lion, you'll make a good man yet!" was all he heared, as he frantically tried to keep his breathing even, maintaining his composure. He'd only been working on his reaction skills for a little while, but it seemed like it was paying off already.

"Kyou!" Yankumi scolded, though she tried to hide her grin, "Don't go around ambushing my students!" Shin hid a muscle twitch at the last word, but was secretly amused too, as she tried to hide her glee at him having managed to duck in time. She was just such a complex being, you couldn't help but be completely captivated…

But being captivated could also mean not paying enough attention to your surroundings, as Shin was about to find out. Because there was _another_ warrior in the room, his muscles tensed, waiting… waiting… completely ready to pounce, but still looking for that _one_ perfect moment. And now that the young man was distracted, he saw his chance.

Shin had set his bag down against the low table (gently, as not to break his _precious_ chocolates), and had sat down with (and next to) Yamaguchi Kumiko, who was (for the moment) back in her role as yakuza heiress extraordinaire, as she bossed Tetsu and Minoru around for not having set the table up fast enough. Shin couldn't help but let a small grin escape, as he watched her antics, but suddenly, he felt like he was being watched… closely watched… And just as he turned his head to Yankumi…

"Ah!" he yelped, in an abnormal show of emotion, as he felt something latch on to his head with sharp little nails. His hands flew up, grabbing (what felt like) a ball of fur, and held it up to his face for inspection. "A… cat? A kitten?" he wondered out loud, as the creature eyed him with the most _adorable_ set of huge, shiny eyes he'd ever seen before. Shin was taken. Instantly addicted, he stroked its fur, having forgotten all about the attack.

"Karasu!" Yankumi scolded the pet this time, "What have I said about pouncing on visitors? It's not good for your health, though with Sawada I guess it's okay."

*Snicker*

"What was that, Sa-wa-da?" Yankumi turned on the boy with the black kitten in his hands (the first still stroking the latter absentmindedly) with a death-glare in her eyes.

"You named your kitten Karasu?"

"Yes, what of it? Doesn't his fur make him look like one? Like a true raven?" The rest of the Kumi'd stayed silent so far, but exchanged meaningful glances. They'd voiced objections, at first, at her naming the small thing after a bird, but, as usual, she got her way in the end. She had the lot of them wrapped around her finger, and seemingly the kit as well, for it had hung his head low in submission to her scolding. At first. But now, it was livening up considerably.

"Anyways, Shin, this is Karasu, Karasu, meet Shin." Yankumi introduced the pair of them, but they already seemed quite comfortable around one another. Shin lifted his head, "What does Fuji think of this?" Yankumi grinned, and Shin asked no more. The poor dog never had a chance…

"Shall we begin?" Ryuuichiro Kuroda commented, and within a second everybody's eyes were on Yankumi, who's eyes had begun to shine. "Yes, I'm in the mood for sugar! Gimme sugar!" she all but yelled. "Eto… Here's mine." Tetsu said, taking the lead, and presenting his chocolate with both his hands, his head down.

While Shin looked at the package, nicely wrapped, and at the revealed chocolates next (they looked very nice, all different kinds of brown used to make up a face similar to Yankumi's. He was just about to comment that the pigtails were an exact match, when… *munch munch* "Ooh, this is very nice, Tetsu! I think you've improved even _more_ since last year!" Tetsu shone from the praise he got, and Shin snickered, as Yankumi'd just eaten one of the pigtails he was going to refer to. That was só like her…

Next up was Minoru, with an assortment of different kinds of flowers, delicately made, looking so fragile… Yankumi admired them, at first, before stuffing one in her mouth. "This is very nice too! I'm such a lucky woman today!" she smiled, as did the rest of the men assembled in the room.

Then came Kyou. Shin was really interested what he'd make, but not surprised when it turned out to be a katana. A beautifully crafted one, at that. He marvelled at the craftmanship, and was starting to feel a little (just a little, though) insecure about his own gift. Special, though he said so himself, he felt it wasn't nearly as beautifully put together as this crew had. But then again, he hadn't been part of the tradition for long, so he figured she'd probably forgive him. Maybe… As he considered this, Yankumi took the tip of the katana in her mouth, and bit down. Hard. "Yummy, as good as ever!" she commented.

Then came Ryuuichiro Kuroda. Yankumi called him ojii-san, and said old man had urged Shin before (on several occasions) to do the same, but he hadn't felt comfortable (though highly flattered). The grandfather gave his granddaughter 4 packages. One with a heart of milk chocolate, representing his heart (was as he explained it). The next was another heart, the same size, but with dark chocolate, representing her father's heart. Yankumi started to tear up a little at this, but there was more. Namely, a third, same sized heart, of white chocolate this time, her mother's heart. And last, but not least, a heart that was 1,5 times bigger than the hearts before. This was truly a masterpiece, with white, dark and milk chocolate combined, along with raisins, walnuts and whatnot, into an object of pure, chocolat-y delight. This one, Kuroda said, stood for the heart of her 'special person', that she still had to find. It would give her all she needed, al she could ever want, and he hoped she'd find her soulmate soon. Yamaguchi Kumiko was weeping by now, crying her eyes out, as she bowed to thank her grandfather.

Shin didn't know how to introduce his present, but he didn't have to wait long. It had been several years since her parents died, and she didn't stay sad for long. She'd mourned enough, and was now only glad they watched over her. "Well, what've you got for me then, Sawada?" she asked, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Hn." Was all he murmurred, as he shoved his bag into her hands. She peared inside, and picked out a rectangular box with 29 marked little 'doors' on it. She looked at him questioningly, and he explained: "Including today, there's a box for every day until White Day. Each box has its own chocolate treat inside, and you aren't allowed to open more than one box per day. Given the rate at which I _know_ you eat candy, I was hoping this'd keep you from overindulging, for once…"

"…Sawada…" she gasped, whether from being touched by his sentiment or outraged at his claim of her overindulging, he'd never know, for Kyou encouraged her to open the little door marked with a "1". As she did so, Shin dipped his head forward to hide his slight blush under his hair, and petted the all-but-forgotten-till-now black cat still in his lap. "Ooh, a heart! Sawada, is there something you haven't told me?"

Shin, personally, would figure she'd have gotten a clue by now, but no… Unfortunately, that just wasn't the way she worked. The only reason she said such a thing was to tease him, and he reacted accordingly. He sighed. And then he said: "No, you silly woman, it represents _general_ love, as in 'I wish you love and joy in your life', the common meaning of hearts on Valentine's Day. Duh…"

(_A/N: Not sure about the actual meaning of the hearts on Valentine's Day, but it just fit in well. I'm sorry if I've offended those who do know what it means… xD_)

There were only two heart in the whole box, though, one of the first, and one on the last day. In the rest of the boxes he put mathematical symbols, a triangle, a square, a star, a music note, a tiny sword, a sun, a smiley, and everything else he could think of. Exept for the hearts, there weren't two chocolates alike in the whole box.

"Ah, sou ka? Is that wat people mean by it? Never knew… Well, thanks for telling me Sawada, and also thank you for your present, I like it."

Shin eyed her wearily. True, she hadn't eaten from her grandfather's hearts yet (because of the emotions attached to it, most likely), but she hadn't touched his _either_. "Then why don't you eat it? Didn't you say you wanted to compare my chocolate's to them?"

"I guess I did, huh? Oh well, here goes nothing." She answered, and popped the heart in her mouth. It made her cheeks stand out enormously, but she didn't care, as it tasted _heavenly_! "Shin, this is godly!!!!" she groaned, closing her eyes in bliss. The latter made her the only one in the room who missed his flaming red cheeks at her having used his given name.

0o0

The rest of the day passed uneventful, other than that Kyou challenged Shin to a sparring match (a.k.a. interrogation session), and Kuroda insisting on him staying the night (as it was really late and all.

Yankumi went to bed with the knowledge she'd gotten the biggest anti-girl boy in her class to give someone chocolate, even if it had been her. She went to sleep with a gleeful smile on her face, and her head in the clouds. Oh boy, she couldn't wait 'till White Day!

* * *

**And, did you guys like it? :)**


End file.
